


Some Random Extras of the Un-Named Hogwarts-Semi-Sona

by Glintfang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, glintfang, hogwarts semi-sona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glintfang/pseuds/Glintfang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first time I've actually TYPED some of the headcanons for my Hogwarts semi-sona ':3.  (Never really been a sona, because it's endlessly impossible for me to try to make a character exactly like me, haha).  She's never had a set name, since I've always focused more on imagining the world and what she would /do/ xD. Have written down different names many times over the years on notebook sheets and etc making headcanons and all that, but who knows how many of those I'll ever find, lol.  The most major change is that right now I'm more interested in post-Hogwarts than in Hogwarts for her 0-0. Hogwarts is still really fun with her tho!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Random Extras of the Un-Named Hogwarts-Semi-Sona

More Harry Potter character Things  
~Earned enough after a time of working at the [animal place] Magical Menagerie to purchase a small property in a shadowy corner at the end of Diagon Alley, which she made into her own Creature Healing, Health, and Help place. [mostly like a vet's office; what she creates for fun and entertainment stuff she usually sells to the Menagerie]. It was very modestly started and small and not crowded with business for a while, but she was very happy with things and it was nice. But over time, when it became more well-known and trusted from excellent service and her skill and the overall talent of the other employees she hired, it became very bustling and all the customers of course had all kinds of interesting living things with them doing magical things, and some ill and so not very modestly behaving, and of all shapes and sizes that it became increasingly a mess (like the other shops there anyway lol, I love the wizarding world :D). ANyway, they are now able to afford buying and moving into somewhere else with more room, and a more prominent place in Diagon Alley. (I'm not sure if it's the old Florean Fortescue place, [that poor guy ahh 33, I'll never get over it], with some of that 'make the space larger' spell going on-- though then why wouldn't they have done that in the small place?? maybe it was really just so rinky dink that if you made it bigger the foundation would not have been able to support it; but wouldn't you have been able to fix it??? why are there ANY problems in the magical world really still.) Well anyway-- they go somewhere across from the Magical Menagerie or next to it, and the owner of it is glad because they support her and like her, after all she used to work for them (and is the one who figured out and designed making it able to have nifflers happily for pets all that kind of stuff; which were popular and brought a burst of business to them), and they both amiably reciprocate business at each other. And do those two (or one of them) that really loved Professor Trewlawney make like a fortune-telling place and buy the old building from them at the end of Diagon Alley?? They like it over there too better, because it IS small and kinda enclosed and fits their divination aesthetic. So, hella!  
~[@ Hogwarts] She spends all this time with Hagrid having experience with and helping magical creatures, and Hagrid advises her to write to Charlie and he helps her with what he knows about taking care of animals, and they mutually share tips and become good pen pals that never really stops. (One time does she actually visit him to get some experience? And get some photos of Norbert to make an album for Hagrid? [Hagrid should go visit the dragon for himself to be honest he deserves that, but it would be kind of sad if it turns out to not be able to be 'nice' even to him because they got it to embrace its wildness over there, -heartbreaking- and I kinda think that's what would happen ,:/. I always love the animal remembering and being sentimental and all that kind of stuff story so much all the time, this is the weird exemption from it. There's already 'Beaky' and Aragog. The harry potter universe is the one world where I think of dragons as generally uncompanionable etc. there's gotta be one world where I think that of haha.])  
~There comes a time when they need medical help really urgently and aren't able to help enough; Hagrid stays to calm and take care of whatever it is while she runs to the hospital wing and gets Madam Pomfrey. She becomes the runner to go get her help whenever things are too serious lol; and it's kind of nice that the three of them are like a 'tag team' to be on the scene when a creature needs help :3. She increasingly goes to Poppy not only when there's a problem, but to discuss things she is reading about in books with questions and learn more on the medical things. It becomes a regular occurrence for her to be talking to Madam Pomfrey about health theories and treatments and ailments, that she can apply to what she's reading about, wants to know, and imagines could arise with the creatures they have there. Madam Pomfrey over time realizes how great the student is at healing and all that and embracing of it and etc.. but she really has her passion with /creatures/ including helping them, and not as much humans. Pomfrey tries for a few years to subtly influence her in the direction of being a medical help for wizards and witches, [but nicely and undirectly; it's just her secret, because she is reminded of herself so much in her and wants her to become the school healing person. and even more, it's because she has become a favorite student, with her consideration to all living things, despite being enraptured with creatures disgruntling Poppy a bit at first, and mild persona [matching that Madam Pomfrey was always going on in the books tsking about how the students are getting into rough and dangerous situations], and that they'd get to work together for some time she knows. So really Madam Pomfrey kinda became like a grandmother figure really fond of her and already sad to see her go woop.] ALSO I really like this because their group influenced her to become fond of and not so disapproving of the practice of having people deal with magical creatures. So the circumstances make her an animal lover; a complete turnaround <333! [yo imagine the shenanigans over here. Madam Pomfrey gruffly suggesting that a healing [some kind of creature] be taken up in the hospital wing for the night to be safe, muttering and mildly embarrassed, that "it's not like there are any students in there tonight anyway," astounding everyone. But no one is more surprised than the Headmaster (McGonagall), (knowing better than anyone due to being in the past belittled for the school to be having things dealing with dangerous creatures), who goes into the hospital wing just to check up, (she's a good headmaster and caring of the students obviously something she would do <3) and sees the face and glowing eyes pop out of the covers on a bed x'D to look at her.] So many shenanigans what an amazing 7 years tbh. Including the hippogriff kinda horse-camp thing; so that Quidditch isn't the only kind of sport competition, ha! Now we've got races and all kinds of great etc.  
~Doesn't really care for those things Wheezes bred, because they don't seem to her that they could live really healthily or happily being so movement-restricted (she's always pursed-lipped about any kind of creature that is languid, as her character likes to see animals really active, but there are actually creatures in the magical world that are like that and it is in their nature. so she's gotta get over that) but there's never been a problem with them being unhealthy and they seem pretty at peace. [I definitely don't want to be so negative about something the Weasley's did, just making pets. To this day, I'm astonished they made those 0-0.] [On Earth Day, one with fur bespelled to be a globe pattern and its cute lil happy face doodle post thing; though not really fitting of her to be so enthusiastic about those creatures, and making the place like a dog salon seems a bit too much ':3, as well as ooc

**Author's Note:**

> Had the desire to type on a whim instead of write on paper like I usually do (maybe due to the fact that my wrist has really been paining me for the past four weeks?? x'D), so I spent almost an hour earlier putting down some of the thoughts I had in the shower. Might as well submit?? This is the most I've typed in several months that isn't a school essay; bleh :P; I must write more.
> 
> [I know there's grammar errors here, but in idea and concept things I allow them to keep the mind-flow, or something ':3.]


End file.
